Bound and Broken
by Spellcastre
Summary: AU HP/DM. Harry's lover has been dead for 5 yrs. For 5 yrs he hasn't spoken, nor cared. No one's been able to make him care again, at least, until Draco Malfoy steps into play...(I hate summaries.)
1. Chapter 01

****

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is _not_ mine. Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling, in case you've decided not to notice that yet. The only thing that is mine is the plot. Not even the alternate universe I'm using is mine, since it's set in modern times just with no magic. 

A/N: Ah, yes, the sweet smell of another Harry/Draco fanfic. Although we all know that if it's written by me it won't smell sweet. OH WELL! I'm hoping that this fanfic catches the attention of at least SOME people, for if I don't get any reviews I shall not continue this piece. (Forgive me, I just went to see a Shakespeare play.) I hope you enjoy the fanfic. Oh! And, **note OOC-ness since this _is _an Alternate Universe fanfic.**

Warning: This fanfic contains **Male/Male **relationship. If you are a homophobic I suggest you don't read this, although I do want at least one flame that I can mock because those are just so fun!

**__**

Bound and Broken

By: Spellcastre

Hermione Granger drove her car down the street. She sighed as she thought about the person she was going to visit. She was hoping that he had a lot of spare paper around, for he'd only 'speak' to her in that way. If you could call that speaking.

She finally pulled up in front of the -almost large- white and ebony house. Hermione never knew why he always wanted a house with those opposite colors on it. She just sighed, and rang the doorbell. Almost instantly, a man open the door and motioned for Hermione to come in.

"Hello, Harry. It's been awhile."

Harry shot Hermione the 'what do you want?' look. Which is sometimes fused together with the 'what are you going to try now?' look that Harry had also invented through the past five years.

Hermione just took her regular seat at the table, and Harry took his.

"I think I've found one other person we could try. Just one who could stay with you, since I always can't. One who will make sure you don't do something drastic…"

Harry did not want to hear this. Hermione had been trying this ever since…ever since…ever since five years ago. He didn't need this! He frowned unhappily and went into the kitchen, grabbed a few pieces of paper and a pen, and came out. He sat down again, took one of the pieces, and scribbled angrily on it. He handed it to Hermione. She looked it over. It read:

"_NO!"_

Hermione sighed. "Why not, Harry?" He took the paper back, wrote some more, still as angrily as before. This time, it read:

"_Nothing has worked before. Not one of them has helped me yet. Understand?!"_

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I get what you mean. We haven't had much luck with helpers in the past, but I have a good feeling about this one. Won't you at least meet him, Harry?"

Harry made a low growling sound in his throat at hearing that the 'helper' was male. Hermione didn't get the fact that if he let himself make a noise every once in awhile, why he didn't just talk it all out. But it was Harry's decisions on what goes, especially with his own vocal chords. She, however, was just trying to help Harry. He needed someone to look after him now, someone to comfort him. And she had so much to do, that neither she, nor her husband (and Harry's best friend) Ron could constantly keep an eye on him.

Harry was now scribbling something else on the back of that sheet of paper, and a sad look was in his eyes. This time, he shoved it towards her. The strength of the sympathy she felt for him five years ago slightly rose as she read what this one said: 

"_Look, I don't need someone to replace Oliver…alright? Ever since he-- ever since then, I haven't cared about someone the same way. I don't want anyone to look after me like that. I don't want to fall in love again. I…DON'T…WANT…TO…CARE."_

Hermione looked up, and set the paper on the table gently. "Harry, I know you miss Oliver…I really do. But still, I want you to at least make room for another friend in your life. Just meet him. If he bothers you, we can throw him right out the door. Just like we did with Sibyll…I must admit, she was too annoying."

Harry smiled sadly. He took a new piece of paper and wrote at a much nicer pace this time. Hermione's expression brightened a little as she read:

"_Alright, I'll give the guy ONE chance. If I feel uncomfortable, I get to kick him out a GLASS WINDOW, understood?"_

"Understood, Harry."

Harry nodded the, "glad you see it my way," nod. Then he wrote something else under the scripture. 

"_Bring him to the coffee shop tomorrow at noon. I'll be waiting."_

Hermione nodded. Good thing she had off tomorrow. Ron would just have to take care of the children. She really thought that Harry would have good luck with the one she chose this time…

***

Hermione led the silver-blonde-haired man into the coffee shop and looked around for Harry. Sadly, she had been slightly suspicious that Harry wouldn't show up. However, there he was, sitting at the regular table by the large window that looks over a grass field.

She went over to him. "Hello, Harry. Nice day, isn't it?"

Harry smiled slightly and nodded. He looked over to the person standing behind her, took a pen, and wrote something on a piece of paper, (many of which he was wise enough to bring,) and handed it to her.

"_Is that him?_"

Hermione nodded. 

The man behind her cleared his throat.

"Yes?" She asked.

"May I sit down at least? I don't plan to stand here…this may take a few hours, and I don't want to destroy my legs."

Harry smiled at his comment.

"Fine, fine…" she said, and then added, "You _could_ introduce yourself."

The man took a seat across from Harry and rolled his eyes. "I'm Draco Malfoy."

Harry nodded and they shook hands. Hermione smiled. 

Draco turned to Hermione and asked, "Well, are YOU going to sit down?"

Hermione blinked a few times. "Oh! Ha…maybe that would be a good idea." With that, she took a seat, of course.

Draco rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Harry.

"Well, since Hermione said 'Hello Harry' to you, I'm assuming that you happen to be Harry, unless you get your name changed every five seconds," (Harry's shoulders shook slightly at this, his equivalent to laughing, since he doesn't laugh very openly anymore,) "and so I'm going to ask you a few questions. Since it would be rather bothersome so have you write 'yes' or 'no' every time, just hold up your index finger for no, and your index and middle finger for yes. Got it?"

Harry nodded.

'_Organized,_'Harry thought. '_That's a good sign._'

"So. First we start with the typical stuff. Let's see, I'm going to try to figure out your age now. Er, 20?"

Index finger.

"21?"

Index finger.

"23?"

Index and middle finger.

"Excellent. So, continuing on. You have taken an oath of silence because of the death of a loved one, right?"

Slowly, Harry raised his index and his middle finger.

"Alright then. And, if I may ask, how did that happen?"

Harry just raised his middle finger his time towards Draco.

"Okay…I'll take that as 'fuck off and leave that subject alone.' That's fine with me."

Harry's shoulders shook again. Hermione smiled.

And so a few hours went by, (just as Draco had predicted,) and Harry didn't seem to mind any of it. Well, except for maybe one or two questions. After the questions and a few 'conversations' (Harry, of course, used paper,) were over, Hermione asked Harry,

"So, did I do a good job? Can he stay with you?"

Harry thought for a little bit. Then, he took a piece of paper, and wrote purposely slowly. Then he handed the note to Hermione.

"_Yes_."

Hermione smiled widely. "Yay!"

Draco looked frightened at Hermione's reaction. "Whoa. That was uncalled for."

"He accepted you, Draco!"

"So I could tell! You wouldn't say 'yay' if he rejected me, unless this was a joke."

"Well, that's true."

Harry's shoulders shook slightly again.

"Alright, Harry, do I start today?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded, no hesitation.

"Great."

Harry wrote something on a piece of paper.

"_Get your things packed. Hermione will give you my address. It doesn't matter to me when you arrive. See you later._"

After Draco gave a nod as feedback, Harry got up and left the restaurant. 

As he got into his car, he sighed.

'_I guess this means Hermione was right…darn, I hope I don't owe her any money or anything,_' he thought.

He ''laughed'' at his own thought before driving away.

A/N: I know it wasn't that long, but I still hope you enjoyed it.

****

PLEASE REVIEW ME!!!! I'M BEGGING!

Because, you see, I have this system:

More reviews=Happy Me=Faster Updates=Happy readers.

I mean, it's a good system, right?!

So please review, I'd really appreciate it.

^____________^ Thanks much! Harry/Draco forever!

~Spellcastre~


	2. Chapter 02

****

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is _not_ mine. Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling, in case you've decided not to notice that yet. The only thing that is mine is the plot. Not even the alternate universe I'm using is mine, since it's set in modern times just with no magic. 

A/N: I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING SUCH A LONG TIME TO UPDATE! (I had EVIL writers' brock…er…block.) I have like 18 (or 19, I can't remember) reviews for this…wow, thanks a lot. I probably lost half of the readers in the time it took to update, but oh well. In this chapter, I plan to explain Draco's occupation(s) and introduce Luna's role in the fanfic. (Yay for Luna!)

****

Warning: This fanfic contains **Male/Male **relationship eventually…so yeah…don't like don't read…simple.

**__**

Bound and Broken

By: Spellcastre

It had been one week since Draco had moved in. Despite that short time, Draco and Harry had managed a routine that just took course everyday, and it was nice for both of them. It would be too complicated and not to mention boring to list it here, as such it will not be listed.

Draco entered the house and took off his black jacket after returning to the house after his small visit to the park. He went into the kitchen, and as usual, there was a note from Harry. 

__

At the stables. Don't know when I'll be back. 

You can come along when you get home if you wish, you know where they are.

…at least, I hope you do. It'd be scary if you didn't.

~Harry

Draco chuckled. It would be. Harry had showed him the route (non-verbally of course) to the stables the first day Draco got here, then wrote down a quiz to where it was and had Draco take it, as Harry and written to him earlier that he went to the stables a lot. Draco had never actually gone there, but he decided it might be fun to do so today. So he went to the door again, put on his jacket, then walked into the kitchen and out the back door. Then he walked down the backyard, over a block, where there was a long trail.

__

'I seem to be doing alright,' he thought to himself. Then he walked down the trail and took one left where there was a grassy plain, and sure enough, stables to go with it. He saw Harry in the small 'arena,' which really was just a barely fenced area that the horses could run around in, and a girl, about Harry's age (which is only about a year younger than Draco), in the stables, attempting to feed a beautiful white horse. He walked up to the entrance and walked in, just when the young girl led the white horse back into the stall.

She walked out and brushed a stray lock of dirty blonde hair out of her face, then she noticed Draco. "Oh, hello!" She said and smiled. 

"Um…hi."  
  
"Who are you?" the girl asked.

"Oh, my name is Draco. Draco Malfoy."

"Ahh, you are Harry's lonely-damper person and guide person…thing." She obviously didn't know what to call it. 

Draco chuckled. "Yes I am."

"I'm Luna Lovegood! I tend the horses here."

"So I see."

Draco's eyes strayed towards a few pieces of paper, where Harry had obviously been writing to Luna about things. He then looked out into the arena, and really noticed the horse Harry was riding. It was a beautiful chestnut shade, and it had a dark chocolate colored mane and tail. Quite a gorgeous horse indeed.

Luna's voice snapped him out of his trance. 

"Would you like to sit down?" She asked and pointed to a bench. 

He nodded and sat down.

"So," she asked, "what do you DO, exactly?"

"Oh, well, actually, I'm a writer."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

She looked a bit confused, "Then why the HECK are you helping Harry?"

Draco chuckled, "Well, when I was fifteen, my mother suggested I take up a small occupation in helping people. 'Lonely-damper person and guide person thing' is your way of putting it I believe," he said, raising an eyebrow at her and she laughed a little. "I helped a really nice woman, actually. She was very weak and I had to get her around places. We became quite close. I found out so many interesting things, and some in fact inspired some stories. It also made me much more of a…social person, really."

"Oh. Did she get better?"

"Yes, after a while. Good thing too."

Luna nodded. Then she said, "Continue."

So he did. 

"Well, when my deed was done with her, I thought it was actually an interesting thing to do. So if anyone ever needed any help, then the society could call me. It's a secondary occupation to writing."

"I see." Luna responded. "Interesting. So, have you ever published any of you writings?"

Draco burst out laughing as if it was the funniest thing he had heard all day.

"What's so funny?!?!" Luna asked.

"Of course I haven't published any of my works! I'm much too shy to send any of my work to a publishing company. Though I would like it, someday. To see one of my stories in a bookstore, and maybe seeing someone take an interest in picking it up and reading it."

Luna smiled. Then she said, "You've told all this to Harry, I hope."

"Yeah…he encourages me to talk about myself with those crazy looks of his."

"He has a way of doing that. Um, wanna meet the horses?"

"Sure!" Draco said and smiled.

Luna led Draco to the part of the stables where the horse stalls were. First she walked up to a pretty black horse, coaxed it, then took the leading rope and turned it around, bringing it out of the stall and into the center where Draco stood.

"This," she said, "is Mogget."*

"Mogget?" Draco asked.

"Yes, Mogget. Oliver and Harry named all of the horses here, so don't ask me about the names."

Draco cooed to the horse sweetly to know he was there, and then stroked it gently. Mogget made an approving noise and leaned slightly into Draco's touch.

Luna smiled, "Mogget likes people. She's always the favorite."

"It's strange, Mogget sounds like a male name."

"Yes…it does. But as I said, I didn't name them." Then she turned and coaxed Mogget back into her stall.

As it continued, Draco met Shadow, another female black horse, then Hadley, an amber horse with a black mane and tail. Luna explained that Oliver used to ride Hadley all the time, and Harry would only let either himself or Luna ride Hadley now. Draco sighed a little after that. After Hadley, there was Ilia, a pretty paint horse, and then Luna pointed out to the arena where Harry was.

"_That _horse," she said, "is Olivier."

"Three guesses as to who he's named after, right?" Draco asked. Luna chuckled and nodded.

"Olivier has always been Harry's horse. Olivier will always be Harry's horse. Olivier is Harry's favorite horse in the stables."

Draco smiled sadly. Then he heard a whinny and looked behind him. He saw the white horse that Luna had been tending to earlier rear up on its hinds legs and then come back down and stomped a few times before settling down again in the stall, which happened to be the biggest one there.

"What horse is that?!" Draco asked.

Luna grumbled in displeasure for a second before answering. "That evil thing," she said with a snarl, "is Haku."

"Haku, huh?" Draco said. It wasn't exactly a question.

"Yup." 

"What's wrong with him?"

"It's impossible to control him. He'll rarely let anyone ride him, and he rarely ever did. Sometimes you can get on him and he'll lead you away or not listen to your directions. He's not the favorite of the bunch, but Harry refuses to give him up. He did when Oliver…was alive…and he still does. So we keep the white bringer of evil."

Draco chuckled a little. Then, just on instinct, he walked up to Haku's stall. Luna stared at him bewilderedly, as if to say, 'what the hell are you doing?!'

Draco approached Haku and made a few calming noises to let the white horse know he was there. He finally realized how stupid he was being, and figured he'd be thrown over the front of the stall by the horse, but he kept approaching. And much to his surprise, Haku didn't do anything drastic when Draco approached him. He simply stood there and let Draco stroke him softly. Draco was stunned and Luna was totally and utterly shocked.

From Harry's position in the arena, he had occasionally glanced over and noticed that Draco was there. As the stables were built out of little wood, only forming a small, hut-ish thing, and then just a few stalls with a ceiling. There weren't exactly walls. That allowed Harry to see in. He looked over and pulled back on Olivier's reins. He could not believe his eyes. Draco was calmly patting Haku, who wasn't acting up in the least bit. And it was Draco's first time there! This was certainly a record. Harry motioned left and rode Olivier out of the arena and over to the stables where he dismounted the horse and stared in disbelief at the sight before him.

Draco looked over. "Oh, hi Harry," he said in a quiet voice, not wanting to make Haku act up. Then he smiled.

Harry gave Draco the 'how in the world to you do that?' look and Draco shrugged. Harry then led Olivier in and put him in his stall, right next to Hadley.

Harry motioned towards the exit, obviously indicating, 'shall we leave now?'

Draco nodded and quietly stepped out of Haku's stall. When he stepped out, Haku gave a small whinny and Draco turned back around. "Don't worry, boy, I'll be back soon." Haku stomped the ground in approval and Draco caught up with Harry.

***

In the kitchen, Harry grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled on it, _"How come you are so amazing?"_

Draco laughed.

"Haku and I have a lot of things in common, I guess."

Harry looked confused.

"Nevermind," Draco said. 

Then Harry scribbled something else.

__

"He's never acted that way around a stranger before…if you can continue this, then in my eyes, Haku is yours."

Draco read the note and finally felt really accepted here. He smiled, a strange sincere smile that he hadn't done around Harry before, at the note and then to Harry. 

And Harry smiled back.

A/N: Aww…okay, so yeah this chapter was stupid and boring and stuff but it contained **_info about Draco_** and it contained **_HORSES!_**

And there will be more chapters with **_HORSES_** in it, too. So yeah. I hope you people are happy that I finally got this chapter done. You do not know how difficult it is to not just jump to romance and such. Oh, it's so haaard! But I will refrain until the chapter is right.

That is all for now.

~Spellcastre!Mercedes~

**__**


End file.
